


beanstalk

by demon_ducks (uruhead)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Anal Sex, CG/L, Diapers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Wetting, temper tantrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/demon_ducks
Summary: Dan has been away on tour with Brian and Arin for far too long. Ross has missed them all dearly, but Dan especially. Where was he when Ross wanted all of the little things that Abba could do best?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a tumblr prompt: Dan is being Big to a Little (your choice). The Little throws a temper tantrum, Dan calms them down - maybe by giving them a bottle & talking to them soothingly, or giving them a bath, or something equally soothing.

Ross could feel the tantrum he was going to have building up in his chest like it had the past couple days. He had tamped it down, sometimes coming out in particularly mean quips, but now that he was padded, seated at the dinner table, and had a caregiver (two, even!) cooking dinner in the room, all hell was about to break loose.

Dan had left for _too long_ , and Ross had been _too nice_ recently. He wasn't about to let Abba get away with leaving him alone with Holly and Suzy, just like he hadn't let Brian get away with it. And Arin was gone to Japan with Suzy now, so he couldn't have Arin, either! Everything was just all-around bad. He wanted to have all his friends back around him so he could hug them and bother them and pick on them. He didn't want to wait any more!

Holly came in first with a some silverware and some glasses, setting a Transformers cup down in front of Ross with a small smile. She rubbed his hair as she went back into the kitchen, and it felt like he was going to boil over.

Not even three seconds later, Dan came in practically singing with two plates of dinner in his hands. “Dinner tiiime!”

He looked immensely tired. Just downright worn to the bone. The tour had taken a lot out of him, and all the traveling had fucked up his sleeping schedule, so that just fed into how tired he was since he wasn't sleeping as well as he should have been.

Taking care of a Little wore him out in all the right ways.

Well, he was about to get one hell of a treat.

Watching Dan set down his meal in front of him, Ross finally let the anger bubble over.

He grabbed some of the asparagus on his plate and chucked it on the floor with force, the stalks bouncing around and leaving a spatter. “I don't like asparagus!”

“Yes you do, Ross,” Holly said sternly, coming in from the other room with her own plate. “I made it the way you like it just because you're Little today.”

“I'm not Little!” Ross huffed. He glared at her this time, getting a side glance that would typically send chills through him if he wasn't so heated. Dan on the other hand looked completely crestfallen, like Ross had personally slapped him.

Ross' hand felt slimy and gross as he crossed his arms over his chest, and he wanted to wipe it off in Dan's hair out of spite. He wouldn't typically feel this personal vendetta, though.

He could feel himself starting to get choked up. He could feel that irrational, reverted part of his brain start to kick its legs, trying to get out of the compressed cage he typically left it in. It just wanted out, out, out, and he didn't want to let it out. He didn't want to cry, he didn't want Abba to see him all weepy because he missed him or something dumb like that.

Dan leaned down to pick up the asparagus off the floor. He tossed it onto a napkin, then grabbed another to wipe down Ross' hand. His fingers were gentle as he wrapped them around Ross' wrist, slowly prying it away from Ross' chest. His voice was soft, too. “What's wrong, baby? You're never this cranky during dinner.”

Everything was just right when Dan did it. He got between Ross' fingers where the mess was the worst when it squished around his grip, he got the little green bits out from beneath his nails with a skilled swipe of his thumb, his voice was that soothing tone that just made Ross turn into jell-o, but – no! That's not what he wanted!

Ross tugged his hand back hard from Dan's grip, jerking his elbow back and, oh, right into the corner of the chair; sparks flew through his arm up and down and he let out a tiny cry that just cracked the floodgate.

“Oh, sweetie!” Holly chirped, coming over and cupping Ross' shoulders. She kissed the top of his head and pulled him back from the table so that Dan could sidle up close and grab Ross' arm, putting a warm hand over the achy join.

Ross could feel himself crying, holding back little hiccups as Dan shushed him softly and Holly rubbed his shoulders.

“What's wrong, baby?” Dan whispered while reaching up to wipe away Ross' tears. “What's got you in such a bad mood?”

“I-I don't like aspar'gus,” Ross muttered back.

Dan let out a sad giggle. “It's okay, buddy, you don't have to eat your asparagus if you don't want. No one's going to force you.”

“There's extra left over, just in case you change your mind, too!” Holly added with a sweet smile of her own.

His hand still felt grimy, like the little bits that Dan didn't get were still sliding around, and the stuff that had been wiped away were too sticky. He stuck it out to Dan, still crying. “I want to wash my hands.”

“Okay, Rossy, let's go wash your hands.”

He helped Ross up to his feet, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders as he guided him toward the bathroom. Ross slid his feet on the hardwood floors, keeping his eyes downcast as he sniffled and shuffled his way to the bathroom beside Dan.

“Are you still dry, buddy?” Dan queried, reaching down slowly toward his groin. Ross gave a subtle nod and Dan squeezed the front of his diaper, finding it still dry from when they had taped in him an hour or two before. “Alright, that's not getting you down.”

Dan turned on the water and stepped behind Ross, gathering up his hands and helping him wash with cute airplane sounds, dipping his hand under the water and scrubbing them together fast with little smiles. Ross wasn't having any of it, however, just washing his hands while Dan's hands hovered on the side, still dripping with water.

“Come on, Ross, tell me what's wrong. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong, baby boy.”

Dan's voice was pleading and yet still sing-song. Ross leaned his shoulders back so that they pressed into Dan's chest, letting Dan rest his chin atop Ross' head. He just wanted his Abba to hold him and sing him to sleep. He was so tired, and he just wanted him to stay here!

Ross let his eyes flutter closed as Dan shut off the water to the sink and grabbed a hand towel, slowly drying their hands with careful sweeps of the cloth.

“Is Abba's little baby tired? Is that it?”

Abba's hair slid against the back of Ross' neck, tickling his skin and making him want to scratch himself. His voice was right in Ross' ear, his stubble was scraping against his cheek, his eyes so warm and soft when Ross met them in the mirror, and Dan was home – why didn't Ross feel happy that he was home? Instead, Ross felt his lower lip tremble with the intense flood of emotion that hit him from behind.

Dan saw Ross' expression drop and the color dropped from his face. He wrapped his arms around Ross' middle, squeezing him tight and kissing his cheek. “No, no, no, don't cry, baby boy. Abba's got you, see? Abba's here, Abba's not going anywhere!”

Ross wiggled his shoulders to break Dan's embrace. He reached up and wiped at his face, sniffling and wanting his tears to just _stop_ , but they wouldn't and he was just so frustrated with it all. “I just wanted you to come h-home! I wanted... I wanted Abba... to come sing me to sleep, and give me bubbles in my bath, and give me night-night kisses... a-and...”

“Sweetheart!” Dan swept Ross up in his arms, holding the back of his head and pulling him tight to his chest. Ross' arms were caught in the middle, but everything felt squished and warm, even with it being hard to breathe. “Sweetheart, no. Abba's here now. See, baby? I'm right here.”

Ross let out a pitiful snort, wiping his nose on the back of his hand and pushing his forehead against Dan's collarbone. His breath felt warm against his face, too warm, but it smelled like Dan and Holly's asparagus, and all of that was too much like home for him to stop smelling it because of a little discomfort.

“I'm sorry that I was gone for so long, Rossy. I'm sorry I took Daddy away from you, and Arin, too. I'm sorry I wasn't there to give you all the little things that I give you, baby. I wanted to be here, too, you know that, right?

“That's right, baby. Abba wanted to be here more than anywhere else in the world. I wanted to be here giving you little kisses--” Dan whispered, smooching lightly all across Ross' forehead and cheeks “–and singing you lullabies, and using Abba's special shampoo in your hair so that your hair gets all shiny...”

Ross reached up and covered his face with his hands, hating the way that they were still damp, and only getting wetter that he was covered in tears and snot. He felt so gross, even after the asparagus juice was washed away.

Dan let out a soft sigh, nuzzling into his temple. The scrape of his stubble against Ross' hair was familiar and made Ross push his head beneath his jaw.

“What can I do to make you feel better, Rossy?”

His hand went up and down Ross' back, waiting for Ross to reply. When he didn't Dan just nestled closer and started to sway them back and forth, humming. Nothing in particular, but with Ross' ear pressed to Dan's throat, and his wrists tight against Dan's chest, he could feel all the vibrations winding up and down as Dan made a little tune. He could feel it sink into his skin and through the back of his head where he could feel a headache start to bloom from all the crying and the emotions.

_This_ was why he missed Dan so much.

Quietly, Ross mumbled. “I want to go eat dinner. And I want my 'sparagus.”

“ _A-_ sparagus. I don't want your Daddy coming back to think that I've been slacking on you learning how to pronounce things right when you're Little.”

“ _A-_ sparagus,” Ross echoed.

“Good boy. Alright, Rossy, let's go get you some 'sparagus.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the much much MUCH more nsfw sequel (aka just later in the evening)

Ross snuggled in closer to Dan's lap, sitting on the floor and leaning over Danny's leg so that his nose was pressed right up against his thigh and his arms were strewn across his legs. It didn't look comfortable, from Holly's point of view from the kitchen table, nor from Dan's on the couch, but Ross was even dozing off as they started the third episode of Transformers.

It was cute. Dan ran his fingers through Ross' short, straight hair and pushed it out of his eyes. "Hey, baby boy. Wake up, sweetie."

Ross flicked his gaze up to Danny without really moving. He looked exhausted. "Hmm?"

"You done with Transformers, buddy?"

It took a second, but Ross gave a feeble nod. He let Dan lean over to grab the PS4 controller and pause the episode, then turn off the console. "How about we get you ready for bed?"

Letting out a tremendous sigh, Ross crawled up onto the couch next to Dan and snuggled under his arm. "Not yet."

"Not yet? You look like you're ready to fall asleep on me, bud." Dan squeezed Ross' shoulders and tilted his chin up with two fingers, looking him in th eye. "Are you just not ready for Abba to go home?"

Cheeks turning red, Ross furrowed his brow and pushed Dan's hand away. "No."

"Yes," Holly chimed, smiling from across the room. She came in with a glass of milk and some vitamins.

Ross held his hands out quietly, Holly transferring the vitamins over with a delicate sweep of her hand and handing him his Transformers cup.

Dan took the silence as confirmation. "Yeah, I thought so," Dan said. He rubbed down Ross' back and kissed his temple. "How about we go make use of this diaper, then change you and put you down to bed, baby?"

The tone was soft, and sweet, and innocent, Dan's breath tickling up against his cheek and gently rustling the hairs in front of his ear, and Ross paused half way through his second swallow of milk because of the shiver that buzzed up his skin.

Holly smiled down at him as he handed her back his milk, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth and then nodding slowly. Dan grinned and pushed Ross' hair back once more.

"That's my baby."

-

Slowly, Ross felt Dan press inside of him. The tedious, careful prodding of his fingers had been great, and Holly slowly giving him drink after drink was also enough to make his bladder tremble with the pressure that was being put on it, but Danny finally sliding his cock inside of him after such a long while was satisfying.

He wasn't particularly sexual as a Little, but Dan was so good at coaxing him, so caring and gentle that it just happened naturally. Dan couldn't force it if he tried.

The groan Danny let out was music to Ross' ears as he was face-down in the mattress, biting and sucking on his knuckles and gently moving his hips to rub his half-hard cock against the interior of the diaper he was laid flat against.

Dan's fingers were wound with his own, leaning over him with a glassy smile. "What a good boy."

Ross felt Dan push down, finally all the way inside, and everything just felt fuller. His bladder pressed down against his stomach, and he shivered and bit down hard on the tips of his fingers.

"Fuck, baby - why are you so tense? Come on, loosen up, you're gonna take my dick off." Dan laughed and leaned down onto an elbow, gently petting Ross' hair back.

"I'm gonna go," Ross half-whimpered. He was giddy, finally having his Abba inside him again, touching him this way and so happy about it as well. "If I relax, I'm gonna..."

Holly pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a tut. "That's why we have the diaper down, sweetie. Come on, go ahead."

Ross nibbled on his lips and felt the lines of his teeth with his tongue, nervously trying to weigh his options.

He didn't have much of a choice. Dan pulled his hips back slightly and rocked inside of him again, the pressure of the head of his cock sliding up against his prostate and up, up against his bladder, he curled his toes and pulled his knees closer, even more stiff than before. It felt so good, sloshing around inside of him.

His cheeks and ears were pink, bringing his fingers back to his mouth and sliding three of them up against the roof of his mouth to suck on them, little moans slipping out of him with each slow rock from Dan.

"Come on, Rossy," Dan whispered. "Let go for Abba, for Momma. Can you do that for us, baby?"

"'s... 'barassing," Ross mumbled.

"I know it is, sweetie," Holly murmured sweetly. "Think of how good it'll feel, not having all that pee inside of you. Don't you remember how it feels? When it's coming out of you so fast and hard?"

Ross looked at Holly, eyes glazing over and still sucking firmly on his fingers. He nodded, slowly, and Holly lit up the world with her smile.

"Relax, baby, go ahead. Let go for Momma."

Ross did. It was almost instantaneous, relaxing with the pull of Dan's hips and suddenly wetting hard with a push. He choked out a moan, Dan's thrusts becoming more erratic and breath coming in little pants with each passing moment before he stilled inside of him and kissed down his shoulder.

"What a good boy, Rossy," Dan whispered. "Such a good boy, going for Abba and Momma."

Ross swallowed hard and rubbed his face against the blankets to wipe the tears from his eyes. "T-thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm always open to doing requests on my [tumblr!](http://uruhead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
